


still a gentleman

by aurevoirathena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoirathena/pseuds/aurevoirathena
Summary: "ask me again, rin.""stay the night, samu."their lips crash instantly, mouths wide open and seeking for each other's tongue, sharing breaths and sounds of pleasure.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	still a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> cheers to my first work here in ao3! I'd appreciate it if you could drop some comments.

with one hand on the steering wheel the other on suna's thigh, samu easily drives the night road absentmindedly drawing circles on the other's skin using this thumb.

even in this late night, multiple cars still drive past each other with lights illuminating the beauty that samu is, his eyes twinkling in recollection of today's date. 

today was good. and fun. and is just like any other day when with suna. suna doesn't act differently whether when in a crowd or when they're alone, but shows his best colors when caught off guard and in unmasked happiness.

samu continues to rub circles with an occasional light squeeze, and tenderly stops his movements just because he wants to.

that gentle caress is enough for suna's mind to go haywire. a part of him thinks that maybe it's just an old habit of samu, the other putting meaning on that simple gesture. well for one, it wasn't a simple gesture to begin with. surely it isn't a 'friends only' thing to stroke the other's skin, right? much more when you've made out more than once already and been on a date, too, right? 

but his train of thoughts is put on a halt when samu speaks, "we're here."

samu parks the car and they both alighted the elevator heading to suna's floor. upon reaching the door, just as when samu is about to say his good night, suna interjects,

"do you.. do you wanna come inside?" he waits for a heartbeat. 

the stretch of silence weighs heavy between them because this offer is unlike their usual wherein it was always samu's place where they make out and it was an unwritten rule to never set foot in suna's space. but tonight it is different.

samu steps closer, a hand reaching on suna's arm, and in a low voice whispers on the latter's ear, "rin, are you sure?"

that alone left goosebumps on suna's neck, feeling chills all over his body and heat spreading in his belly altogether. he sucks in a breath before flopping his forehead on samu's shoulder, arms hugging him tighter asking the universe to give him balance.

samu wraps his arm around suna's waist, awaiting his response while chuckling to the thought that he makes suna's knees weak just as how suna has the same effect on him.

softly kissing the exposed skin on his shoulder, up to his neck, behind his ear, to his jaw, cheek, and just shy of his lips, samu locks eyes with the green orbs staring right at him.

"ask me again, rin."

"stay the night, samu."

their lips crash instantly, mouths wide open and seeking for each other's tongue, sharing breaths and sounds of pleasure.

samu pushes suna on the wall holding the other's wrist in a vice-like grip, leg rubbing on his crotch which earns him a mewl. his lips attach to suna's neck again, giving them room to gasp for air.

"babe..." suna pants lightly, "i want you."

another deep and lingering kiss. "i want you so bad."

samu chuckles, this open and vocal side of suna is for his ears alone. "how do you want me, rin"

by now samu is palming suna's length and kisses him harder than ever. his tongue plunges inside the other's expertly not holding back as he sucks his lips and tongue and bites with just the right force that makes suna beg for more.

and oh does he beg.

"fuck, samu, more. baby, please," suna grinds harder into samu's palm, hips thrusting upward seeking a friction that clothes could never satisfy.

"what exactly does my baby want?" samu teases while hastily unbuttoning suna's shorts and touches him again.

suna hisses from the contact, unbuttoned samu's jeans, taking the boxers as he go, and wastes no time touching the hard length that jolted in front of him.

"touch me," suna drawled out as he's fisting samu in a slow torturous rhythm.

"i am touching you. here," samu feels the wet patch in suna's boxers and teases the man even more as he swipes his thumb in its head, drawing out more precum in its wake.

"ah-- more... baby..."

having enough of teasing, samu pulls down the other's boxers and religiously fists his cock. he takes suna's hand out of the way and fists both of their cocks in his palm, while his other hand is tracing the butt line of the sweating man in fromt of him.

suna takes off his shirt, then samu's, and admires the sculpted body made to be touched the whole night. he's just like a greek god, suna thought, my greek god.

"hngg wait stop," suna abruptly says which prompts samu to stop fisting their lengths and grazing his buttline.

"i don't want to come this way," suna pleads with hooded eyes and clings to samu's neck. all those touching made him weak, the good kind of weak, and had to keep himself from falling down.

resting both of his hands on suna's hips, samu moves closer and licks the space between his shoulders and neck, knowing too well that suna is sensitive in this spot.

"I'll take you in the couch if you want me to, or rail you from behind with your face against the wall if you please, or ride you in the kitchen counter. choose your poison, babe."

fuck samu and his mouth. not only is he good with tongue-work but he too is such a smooth talker.

"or..." he continues to whisper, "I'll let you scream all night in your bed, filling the walls with your moans, your sheets with your cum, your pillow with your tears."

suna's dick jolts in anticipation and samu surely feels that tiny reaction in his abdomen. he inches his legs upward wrapping them on samu's hips, tightening his hold, and says,

"show me no mercy in bed."

with a growl, samu envelopes suna's lips with his and walks towards the bedroom. he flops his body on the bed, their cocks pressing against each other, skins colliding, sweats gliding their movements, and hands touching wherever it can find.

samu grinds his hips deeper giving the friction that they both want as suna's fingers tug his hair, hard.

"lube," suna chokes out, "table."

samu obliges and takes the lube out of the drawer together with the stack of condom.

he trails open-mouthed kisses on his lips, down to his jaw, neck and chest. he sucks on the pink bud that is pointy from all the sensations, repeats the same to the other while pinching the free one. suna squirms underneath him, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

suna pushes samu back and flips their position, now he's on top while samu is below him.

he copies samu's earlier action and continues to kiss lower, reaching the hard wood now in his face. his hands lay flat on samu's abs, scratching the muscles and gripping his hips. with the hard erection at sight, he places his tongue flat on its shaft, licks upward and pays attention to the head that's leaking even more. he licks it slowly, leisurely, while maintaining eye contact with samu, twirls his tongue around paying much heed to the sensitive cap. without warning, he sucks on the entire cock up and down lapping in that sloppy sound, mouth hollowing as he goes.

his hands hold the part where his mouth couldn't reach as samu is too big to fit in one go. even when he couldn't breathe properly from this blowjob, suna is enjoying the meat that hits the back of his throat once, then twice, and another.

above him samu is gripping his hair tightly, guiding him in the rhythm he loves best, pushing him down while keeping his moans at bay.

again with the deep throat and samu can't keep it in. "rin, babyyyy, pull out...fuck-- it's too good."

paying no mind, suna blobs his head up and down and continues to suck, mouth watering from the sumptuous feast.

samu pulls his hair leaving the wet cock uncaved and fisted it instead, forcing suna to kiss him back again.

"that's it-- I'm fucking you senseless right now."

before suna can respond, samu squirts lube on his fingers and inserted one inside suna, causing him to involuntarily groan and pumps the finger inside and out. he inserts another, and then another, prepping him open.

suna cries so loud pretty sure his neighbors have an idea what they're doing right now. but it doesn't matter, nothing else does, because this right here is his peak ecstacy.

"can you take four, baby."

suna moans. loud.

"I'll take that as a yes."

he inserts the fourth finger making suna cry out. he flicks his wrist and nubs the bud inside, hitting that sweet spot and making a moaning mess out of him.

"AH-- fuck-- babyyy," suna drawls out.

expertly biting open a condom in one hand, samu puts it on and positions himself on his opening.

"rin, look at me," he demands.

even with a tear-streaked face, suna still looks so beautiful and hot. really really hot.

"are you sure about this?" of course he's still a gentleman. after all, nothing is sexier than a man who asks for his partner's consent.

"yes," suna breathes out, "go slow, please."

with that, samu pushes himself in, just the tip entering by now as suna moans from both pleasure and pain. he pushes even further and feels the walls around him stretch for his entrance.

"fuuuuck baaaabe so thick," suna snarls in a high-pitched voice.

"not yet, I'm not yet fully in"

samu pushes once more, now his balls rest on suna's ass and he's completely wrapped inside his tight heat.

for a moment they share a breath and prepare themselves with what's to come.

slowly, samu maneuvers himself in and out, keeping a steady rhythm and brackets his arms around suna's head.

suna tightens his legs on samu's hips and his arms on his neck. he pushes his neck to meet their lips and feels the movement getting faster.

the bed creaks as they move and the air around them thickens. suna claws out samu's back as his partner thrusts deeper this time, in earnest, pushing forward and back losing all will and sanity, driving faster, harder, skin slapping as they move, symphonies of moans and fucks and cries of wanting more, begging for more.

in that split second before reaching their high, suna bites down on samu's shoulder and releases in his stomach, at the same time samu groans loud in his ear filling the condom right to the brim.

they squeeze out every last drop of elation as their toes curl from such euphoria. samu plomps himself atop suna while the latter rubs his hands on his back.

after a short while, samu pulls out and disposes of the condom, hugs suna facing him, and pushes the now sweaty hair. he kisses his forehead and nose and earns a giggle from that sweet gesture.

with lazy eyes opening, suna marvels at the gentle care, such a stark contrast from the unrestrained sex just earlier.

"sleep well, babe."

"my ass says no."

samu chuckles from this.

"why are you so big anyway i can't walk after this."

samu is now full-on laughing from this post-coital comment.

"uhh thank you? but seriously, are you okay? does it hurt that much?"

"yes, it hurts, but i can manage. it's not like i didn't enjoy the pain anyway," suna confesses with a blush.

"i enjoyed it, too," samu replies with twinkle in his voice and warmth in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to my baddest btch, @iwachanboke. thanks for keeping up with the midnight brainrots and for reading my countless drafts. udabest hmppp


End file.
